


Mine

by Deviant_Accumulation



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Accumulation/pseuds/Deviant_Accumulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at the Kinksmeme on lj: Merlin and Harry are in a relationship, but all of the field work Harry does sometimes results in him fucking people that aren't Merlin. Merlin becomes insanely possessive/jealous, and and does everything he can to mindfuck/punish Harry for his 'infidelity' while making him seem like the only person Harry can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

The light is already burning in the living room when Harry comes home, carefully toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket on the mantle. He turns the corner, looking into the next room to see Merlin sitting on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand that doesn’t look like he’s yet taken a sip from it.

He doesn’t dare tread further into the room, unsure in what mood the other man is, so he just keeps standing in the doorway. Merlin doesn’t acknowledge his presence, and the silence stretches into unbearableness.

“Hello Merlin,” he finally says and Merlin looks up sharply, something dark and furious in his eyes and it takes all of Harry’s willpower not to flinch. He feels relief when Merlin looks back at the scotch, at least until he starts to speak.

“Tell me Harry, am I a bad boyfriend?” Merlin asks, and Harry frantically shakes his head before he has even finished the last word. Merlin sighs and puts the untouched scotch on the table before him, standing up to walk up to Harry, who avoids Merlin’s boring eyes in favour of looking down at his own shoes. There’s a hand on his chin and then Merlin tilts up his head so he has to meet his gaze, his grip not yet hurting but relentless.

“Then why do you keep doing this to me?” Merlin asks, his voice quiet. “What have I done that I deserve having you betray me?”

“Nothing, Merlin,” Harry answers hoarsely. “I- I didn’t mean to-“

“You didn’t mean to?” Merlin asks sharply, his eyes narrowing. “You didn’t mean to sleep with him? Are you trying to tell me that it just happened ‘accidentally’?”

“No, I-“ Harry wants to look away, but Merlin won’t let him, the grip on his chin tightening to the point of pain. “There wasn’t any other way, sleeping with him was the only way to complete the mission-“

“So you are telling me you did this because you had no other choice?” Merlin asks and Harry nods frantically, silently begging Merlin to understand.

Merlin sighs, his expression turning to one of sadness. “Oh Harry, I’d like to believe you, but we both know that you’re lying, don’t we?”

“No!” Harry breathes. “No, I swear, it’s the truth, there was no other way-“

The slap takes him by surprise, Merlin’s free hand connecting with his cheek – he’s had worse, but it still stings, Merlin’s finger on his chin now digging into his skin.

“Stop lying,” Merlin hisses. “Of course there was another way – you just didn’t look hard enough!”

“No, Merlin I-“Another slap and he falls quiet.

“You could have found your way out,” Merlin says. “You could have, you just didn’t.”

Harry tries to avoid his eyes, biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying something out of fear of getting hit again. Maybe Merlin is right? Maybe Harry had overseen something? He had thought that he had weighed every possibility, but surely if Merlin said so, he must have missed something.

“The one thing I want to know,” Merlin says, his voice even, “is why you did it. That’s all I want to know, Harry. Can you answer me that question?”

Harry opens his mouth, then closes it again. For the mission, he wants to say, but he knows Merlin will hit him again if he says so.

“No answer?” Merlin asks, a mocking undertone in his words. “Well, lucky for you, I have one.” He leans in closer, until his lips are just a fraction away from brushing against Harry’s ear, breath warm against his skin. “It’s because you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

Harry flinches back. “No, I didn’t!” he protests, “Merlin, you know I would never-“

This time Merlin uses his fist, a violent hit connecting with Harry’s head and sending him to the floor, pain blooming at the side of his face. When he turns his head up Merlin is looming over him, looking down at him coolly.

“Merlin, please,” Harry begs, shakily trying to stand up. Merlin kicks him in the stomach and Harry doubles over, whimpering, unable to defend himself as Merlin kicks him again and again and again until Harry isn’t moving anymore, just trying his best to breathe through the pain.

He hears a rustle as Merlin kneels down beside him, one hand stroking gently over his cheek where a bruise is already forming.

“Oh Harry,” he sighs, wiping away a strand of hair that had fallen into his face. “You can try to deny it, but deep down, you know the truth, don’t you?” He leans in closer. “It’s because you’re a whore.”

Another sound of sliding fabric and the Merlin is standing up and Harry can hear him walking over to the table, picking up the glass he left there. Hesitatingly he dares to look up to see Merlin sitting down in one of the armchairs across from him, his eyes on Harry’s pathetic form lying on the floor.

“Someone like you, Harry, is so very lucky to have someone like me,” Merlin tells him. “Do you really think anyone else would truly want to have you? A pathetic slut like you, who will get on his knees to suck any cock that gets shoved down your throat? You didn’t let yourself get fucked because it was your mission – it was because you enjoyed it, didn’t you? Having your arse up in the air, having a fat cock shoved into you – like a filthy pathetic bitch.” When Harry doesn’t answer, Merlin just sighs, patting his own leg. “Come here,” he says and Harry obeys, shakily standing up and walking over, sliding into Merlin’s lap, his head coming to lie against Merlin’s collar bone. Merlin’s hand comes up to gently start threading through his hair and Harry closes his eyes against the pain and exhaustion.

“No one else will ever love you like I do,” Merlin says. “They’d turn away the moment they’d truly know you, the moment they realise your nature, the moment they see how you really are. You are so lucky to have someone like me who will love you despite all your faults.”

“I love you, Harry,” Merlin whispers. “It’s only because I love you that I do all this, do you understand?” Harry nods weakly. “Very good,” Merlin praises him, pressing a kiss on the top of his head.

“I- I am so sorry, Merlin,” Harry shakily says. “I am so, so very sorry, I-“

“Ah-ah,” Merlin tuts, effectively silencing him. “You know, I would like to believe you Harry. I truly do. But I can’t, not until I make sure that you are truly sorry.” There is a familiar edge to Merlin’s voice that makes Harry’s blood run cold.

“Up,” Merlin orders and Harry obeys, feeling himself shake with fear. Merlin stands up too and Harry tries his best not to cower before him. “Come,” Merlin says, a hand at the small of Harry’s back and Harry lets himself be steered out of the living room and up the stairs, towards their bedroom.

The door clicks shut behind them, the ceiling light illuminating the room with the double bed.

“Strip,” Merlin says and Harry loosens his tie and unbuttons his suit jacket. By the time he has to open his shirt his fingers are shaking too much to work the small buttons and Merlin lets out an impatient sigh before gripping the fabric with both hands and ripping the shirt open, buttons pinging to the floor. Harry is grateful that he lets him shed his pants and socks by himself and soon he is standing naked in front of Merlin, arms slung around his chest and face burning.

Merlin rummages through the night stand and pulls out a chain, tying on end around the bed post. He holds out his free hand and Harry obediently lays his right wrist into it, shivering when Merlin snaps the cuff at the other end of the chain shut around it. The chain is long enough to give him some leeway and to manoeuvre around the bed if necessary, but too short to let him walk out of the room.

“Kneel,” he is told and he does as Merlin sits down on the edge of the bed before him, his legs falling open. “Come here,” Merlin says and Harry shuffles closer between Merlin’s legs, until he is nearly face to face with the bulge straining against his pants, the only sign that this is affecting Merlin.

Merlin tips up his chin and Harry looks up, eyes wide and scared, making Merlin sigh. “Harry, you do know that I am only doing this for you, don’t you?” he asks gently, stroking his cheek. “This is hurting me too, but you must understand that I have to punish your behaviour. Is that clear?” Harry nods and Merlin gives him a smile, before zipping open his pants. His cock springs free, flushed red and fully hard, with droplets of pre-cum forming at the tip.

“Open up,” Merlin orders and Harry does, trying his best to keep his breathing calm. Merlin’s hand tightens in his hair and then without warning he shoves him forward, making him take his whole cock in one go.

Despite his training and experience Harry gags at the sudden intrusion, Merlin’s thick cock filling his throat fully. Tears spring into his eyes while Merlin lets out a moan, the hand that isn’t holding Harry’s head in place coming around to rest against his throat, stroking over the obscene bulge his cock is forming under Harry’s skin. Saliva is dripping down Harry’s chin as he’s unable to swallow around Merlin’s cock, his nose buried in the coarse hair at Merlin’s abdomen, Merlin’s balls pressing against his chin. He sobs, the sound only coming out muffled and Merlin presses in even more, his cock twitching at the noises Harry makes. Black spots start to dance in Harry’s vision at the lack of oxygen and just before he’s about to faint Merlin pulls out with well-practiced timing, a thin line of saliva reaching from the tip of his cock to Harry’s swollen lips.

He just barely gets in one breath before Merlin back in, forcing him again to take his cock up to the root, before pulling out until only the tip remains in Harry’s mouth before pushing back in again. He continues to fuck Harry’s mouth and throat like that, his pace fast, brutal and without mercy while all Harry can do is gag around his cock, tears running down his cheeks.

After what feels like an eternity Merlin lets out a low groan, before burying his cock as deep as possible in Harry’s throat, come spurting out of the tip in thick spurts. Merlin pulls out before he is finished coming, making sure to get a good fill into Harry’s mouth and over his face. Harry tries not to flinch because he knows that it will only make Merlin angry as he wipes his cock over his face.

Come, saliva and tears are dripping down from his face, forming a small puddle between his knees and Merlin pats his head with a satisfied smile.

“Well done, pet,” he says, looking completely put together, except for the limp cock hanging out of his pants, and Harry feels blinding relief, hoping that it is finally over, until Merlin pats the mattress beside him.

“Come here,” he says and Harry flinches back, fear choking his throat.

“No, Merlin, please-“ he starts, his voice hoarse and Merlin’s face turns dark.

“Harry-“ he starts warningly, but Harry throws himself at Merlin, head leaning against his leg. “Merlin, please, I have been good, haven’t I, please, I have been, please, please don’t do this-“

Merlin shoves him to the ground with a snarl, Harry’s head making a dull sound as it connects with the floor, his ears ringing. Still he forces himself up, trying to crawl away from Merlin, but the chain prevents him from getting far. Merlin is behind him in seconds, flipping him over with a kick before placing his foot over his throat, effectively making Harry abort all movement.

“Haven’t I been merciful?” Merlin asks, applying the lightest bit of pressure on Harry’s windpipe. “Haven’t I been patient, and considerate?” His voice is getting louder with every word, true rage in his eyes now and Harry wishes the floor would open up and swallow him. “And this is how you repay me?” Merlin screams, making Harry tremble at his feet.

Merlin reaches down and clamps down on his arm, yanking Harry up and making him cry out in pain, before throwing him on the bed. Before Harry can really re-collect himself, Merlin has gotten out a second handcuff, securing his left arm tightly to the left bedpost, before getting out a long metal bar with loops at each end.

Harry tries to squirm away, but Merlin just grips his ankles, fastening the loops around both of them, spreading his legs wide open to the point of pain. He’s breathing harshly, his cock already half-hard again as he finally sheds his shoes and climbs unto the bed and between Harry’s legs, leaning over him, face to face.

“I will make you feel sorry,” he hisses, before crashing his mouth into Harry’s in a brutal kiss, teeth catching at his lips and making them bleed, shoving his tongue into Harry’s mouth and making him choke on it. Merlin breaks free and slides lower, to Harry’s throat, breathing onto the skin just where it meets his shoulders before biting into the soft flesh.

Harry screams, Merlin’s teeth digging into and breaking his skin, blood flowing as Merlin tears and sucks one, two, three, four marks into his skin.

“Mine,” Merlin whispers, looking up so Harry can see him, blood staining his lips red. “All. Mine. Never forget that.”

Merlin’s hands slide lower, over his side until coming to rest at his arse.

“Please stop, please” Harry whispers but Merlin just shakes his head, a predatory smile on his lips, as he takes his hard cock into his own hand and positions himself at Harry’s entrance, unprepared and dry.

He thrusts in and Harry cries, feeling himself tear as Merlin forcefully shoves his cock into him, uncaring of Harry’s pain, moaning and closing his eyes in bliss.

“So tight,” he whispers. “Even with you offering your arse to all the filth out there, you are still my tight little whore.”

He pulls out and slams right back in, again and again, setting a punishing pace meant to inflict as much pain as possible, while Harry strains against his chains, screaming and crying. Blood is dripping down from his arse onto the white sheets, Merlin’s thighs smacking against his cheeks so hard it hurts.

Merlin leans down over him as he continues to fuck him, tongue darting out to lick over the trail of tears marking Harry’s face, his hand closing around Harry’s throat.

“Mine,” he murmurs against Harry’s lips. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” Each word is punctuated by a thrust and Harry lets out a broken sob that has Merlin hissing in arousal.

He doesn’t know how long it takes but finally Merlin’s thrusts get more frantic until he lets out a long moan, shoving deep into Harry’s arse and comes. Harry has already gone quiet, only silent tears running down his face as Merlin’s cock gets soft inside him and he pulls out, come dripping out of his hole.

“So beautiful,” Merlin says, gently stroking his cheek, wiping away the tears that just won’t stop coming. “So beautiful, and all mine.”

He releases him from the chains but Harry makes no attempt to move, only laying on the bed a broken look on his face as Merlin sheds his clothing and climbs into bed next to him. He makes him turn around, pressing himself against Harry’s back, one hand winding around his chest, and pulls the blanket over them.


End file.
